


Blond on Blonde...on Brunet

by Ride_Forever



Series: North by Northwest: due South poems [28]
Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets | dsc6dsnippets, Community: slashthedrabble, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Poetry, post-cotw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/pseuds/Ride_Forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray isn't <i>in</i>  love with Stella anymore, but he still <i>loves</i> her, sometimes dreams about her...and then he wakes up to his second chance to be in love again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blond on Blonde...on Brunet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #366 -- "Speechless : No Dialogue" -- of [slashthedrabble on LiveJournal](http://slashthedrabble.livejournal.com/) and also written for [ds-snippets on LiveJournal](http://ds-snippets.livejournal.com/) where the prompts offered (and I used ALL of them!) were : come, go, gone, done, and "She's blond solid the kind you'd follow anywhere".

She’s blonde solid, had been the one he’d follow anywhere;  
He’s blond experimental, the one who isn’t all done with her.  
She goes to Florida, and she’s gone in sunshine, gone to hot times.  
He goes to Canada, and he’s got the midnight sun, got the arctic clime.

Part of him that’s not done with her goes to her in dreams.  
Part of him that dreams of her is inner poet and dancer.  
His speechless poetry is in the dance…  
Nothing more to say to her.

And when he comes awake from the dream-dance,  
There’s the brunet man – second chance.


End file.
